Leave This Scar
by Spadde
Summary: [OneShot] It's been 2 years since Mac saw Kaori. They would keep in touch with each other using phone or emails, but recently, Mac has gotten a written letter from her, and as he arrived, he is determined to find out his future with his longtime friend


(A/N: This one takes place during SSX: On Tour, and it is inspired by the song Betrayed by Avenged Sevenfold. Enjoy.)

They've always been friends. Since the first circuit, them two have been completely inseparable. He was only 15 years old. Although he put on a face of pride and confidence, that first year was probably the scariest of his life. He wasn't the only one, though. Another teenager. She was a year older, but she was just a nervous teen just like him. It was as if they were supposed to meet.

They've been through three SSX Snowboarding circuits together in a span of 5 years. Even during the off season they would keep in touch by letters, emails, or phone calls.

**Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do**

He got out of his bed to the sound of his alarm clock. If he didn't launch out of his bed the second he woke up, then there would be no way to get him out. He turned off the annoying alarm and proceeded to the shower. Once again, he cannot waste a single second...or else he would just hop back into his bed.

He got dressed pretty quickly...mostly because he picked his outfit just before he went to bed the night before. His choice of clothes have changed considerably since the SSX3 circuit on BIG mountain two years ago. He kind of matured since his "gansta-rapper" stage he's been sporting for a very long time. This time, he wore shirts that actually fit him. He slipped on his green and yellow Element polo shirt with a white long sleeve undershirt, and his baggy bullhead jeans. He pulled his pants up to his hips...as opposed to under his butt.

His bags were already packed as well, including his board. Of course, he forgot a few things, like his toothbrush, deodorant, soap, things like that. But he quickly remembered and packed them immediately. He took a look at his watch. 7:48. The taxi is probably out there waiting for him. So he picked up all of his bags and headed out of his apartment. He stopped and stared at his roommates bedroom before he departed. He promised that he'd go to the airport with him to wave him off, but he didn't get home until 3 in the morning last night. Mac knew he would've been able to wake up.

He began to make his way out of the apartment, but stopped suddenly. He almost forgot his hat.

**I feel it burn inside, burn in me like the rising sun  
Lifted into the sky, took away the only thing I loved  
I know after tonight all your power crumbles in my arms  
So don't worry, I'll be fine, when my life ends, I'll leave this scar**

The ride to the airport seemed to go on for days. So did the baggage checking. And so did waiting for the flight. He simply couldn't wait to get on the mountain again with the SSX circuit. He couldn't remember where exactly the flight was too, but he didn't really care. He couldn't wait for the snow. He couldn't wait for the competition. He couldn't wait for the luxury hotels. And most of all, he couldn't wait to see her.

She has been traveling all over America for the past year so it very difficult to keep in touch with her. The last time they talked was about three weeks ago, after Mac called nearly 20 different hotels in Time Square, New York just to talk for about 5 minutes. Mac tries getting in contact with her at least 4 or 5 times a week to almost no success. However, he did get a letter recently.

**A smoking gun in hand, now don't you realize what you've done  
Put a bullet in his back, your hero since you were so young  
**

Mac was never patient. Even though he has matured greatly over the last to years, impatience always gets the best of him. He never liked flying. The planes have always been to cramped for him, even though he was traveling first class. He wanted to cry in happiness when the flight finally landed. He rushed off the small, cramped plane with his backpack mostly full of CDs, video games, and his skateboard.

He never goes anywhere without his skateboard.

When he finally made it into the airport, he looked around for someone who was supposed to meet him. He didn't know who he was, but he was supposed to be holding up a sign that simply said 'Mac'.

He remembers two years ago when he traveled to BIG Mountain for the third SSX. Just like now, he was told look for someone with a sign. And when he finally found it, it ended being Kaori holding the sign. They spent that whole day together touring Metro City. They didn't go back to their hotels until midnight.

Suddenly, a sign caught Mac's eye. It was the person he was supposed to meet here...but it wasn't Kaori. It was another familiar face.

"Atomika," Mac said with a smile as he approached the locally-famous radio DJ. Atomika smiled back as they shook hands and gave each other a small hug. "How've you been, radio man? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yup," replied Atomika with a smile. "They were so impressed with my superior DJ and interviewing skills that they called me up and asked me to come and do it again. This time on another mountain."

"It's too bad, though," commented Mac. "Those runs last time were sick as hell. After this you and me need to check that mountain out. For old times sake."

"It's open to the public, now," the DJ informed Mac. "So it'll be harder to catch a lift."

Mac laughed at Atomika's last statement. "Well, I think they'll make room for a couple of vets."

**How could you kill the man who brought salvation through your pain  
He must mean everything to end it all this shameful way**

He didn't waste a single minute. A single second. Write when he got settled into his hotel room, which he shared with another rider that he has not met yet, he got his board and headed out on the mountain. He must have road those mountains for hours after the sun went down before he finally decided to call it a day.

While he was riding, he decided that these slopes weren't as great then the ones of that of BIG Mountain. Mac missed that place. The mountain the SSX is habiting this year is a very popular ski resort, complete with plenty of boarders and skiers riding the black diamond runs when they ride like they should stick to the bunny slope. He remembers two years ago in BIG Mountain.

It wasn't a popular resort like this one. It was the kind of slope he likes...strictly local. Peak 1 was kind of crowded with tourist and spectators from Metro City, but Peaks 2 and 3 were almost heaven. Mac still gets a tear in his eye just thinking about it.

It was also the place they shared their first kiss. Him and Kaori. They've been friends for four years before, and there has always been that connection, but it wasn't until two years ago on that mountain when they fully admit their feelings to each other. He remembers that night like it happened less than an hour ago. Just the two of them at the Blue Station, overlooking Metro City.

Mac decided he couldn't wait another minute. He needed to see her.

**I started here so young and helped you get along  
Just did it for the love, and people healed through us**

He convinced the hotel attendant to tell him her room number, which was strictly prohibited. Apparently he was a big fan...

Room number 645. He pushed the button for the elevator and sat their on a leather couch waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting... until he finally lost his patience. He even left his board.

He got up from his seat and stormed to the flight of stairs. He simply couldn't wait to see her. Her last letter has really made him crazy. He still couldn't believe what that letter said. Kaori never seemed like a girl who would express her feelings so much onto paper. Either way, it was irrelevant. That letter touched Mac. They way she structured her words. He felt the feeling of her voice make it's way to his ears.

He finally made it to the sixth floor. He lost his breathe when he finally stopped scaling the stairs, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop now. He needed to keep going. He needed to see her. He needed to hear her voice.

621. 623. 625. 627.

He ran through a seemingly endless hall of rooms determined to find the right one. He felt as if he was going to collapse of exhaustion. But he kept going. He didn't want to waste another second.

639. 641. 643. 645.

This was it. He felt his heart was going to leap out of his chest as he knocked on the door.

**Don't live you life in vain **

**Don't take it out on me  
You're cracked, so just remember, **

**I'm not your enemy**

The door finally opened slowly, and there she was.

She looked very different since the last time they saw each other. Her hair was very short, as was her jean skirt. She wore a black shirt that said 'Rise Against' on the chest region, but it looked as if she had just put it on. She must have been sleeping or something. She wasn't wearing and shoes or socks, and she had black eyeliner on. She did her make-up and wore clothes as if she just came back form a punk show.

"Kaori," Mac whispered upon the sight of the Japanese women. He couldn't talk due to the lack of oxygen. "Ka...Kao..." he tried to talk, but he could barely stand. He leaned against the wall so that he wouldn't fall the floor, which was the only thing he could see at this point.

"Mac-chan?" said Kaori softly. She had been working on her English. He was still staring at the floor. He tried to gather all the energy he could to see her.

"Kaori," he began again as he began to raise his head. He had gotten his voice back. "I...I..."

Mac wishes now that he never would have raised his head. Because if he didn't, he wouldn't have ever seen the shirtless Japanese man behind the woman he thought he loved.

**I don't deserve to fall this way**

**By a man who felt betrayed**

He sat on a leather couch in the lobby with his fist on his chin and his board resting next to him. Thankfully, his board wasn't stolen, but truthfully, he didn't care. He couldn't think about snowboarding. He couldn't think about competing. He couldn't do anything. He just wanted to sit there a think. About everything, and about nothing.

"Mac!" exclaimed someone who wasn't in the heartbroken kid's field of vison. But Mac didn't have to look to see who the voice belonged to. He already knew. That voice was unmistakable.

Nate Logan. Mountain man from Colorado. Second time in the SSX circuit. Is famous for his super natural love for the back country. Last time Mac has seen his, wore pretty nice clothes and sported a shaved head. It's been two years since then, now Nate has grown out his hair, and had clothes that look like he got into a fight with a third world country. The big snowboarder took a seat next to Mac on the leather couch and put a welcoming hand on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy," he said in a cheerful tone. "It's been a while! How've you been?"

**I felt so down now you're around to rescue me  
Every note and every word I'm listening,  
Sometimes problems seem too deep to take  
Sometimes I cry thinking my future looks so bleak  
**

Mac's silence made Nate realize the look on his face. Sadness. Anger. Regret. He's never seen Mac show any emotion like this before, and Nate couldn't think of a single thing that could ever make him feel this way...except one.

"Did," began Nate, but paused as he realized that Mac took his fist off his chin and began to stare at his ceiling. "Did you see Kaori with..." Nate decided it was best not finish that sentence. He didn't have too. Mac immediately shifted his focus to the big mountain man.

"Did you know?" Mac asked Nate in a voice full of sadness. Once again, Nate had never witnessed this from Mac.

"Only what I saw," he insisted his fellow boarder. "She walked in here holding hands with that Sid guy-"

Mac suddenly groaned and began to tightly grip his head with his hands.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Nate as he put his hand back on the broken heart's shoulder. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said-"

"No, it's okay," Mac insisted. "I need to get over this."

**Finally, together we were destined, **

**I know what's best for us in the end  
Someone hear me, someone stop me, **

**Someone listen, why aren't you listening?**

"No way!" exclaimed another voice who was also not in Mac's field of vison. He didn't recognize the voice, but it had a striking resemblance to Nate's. "Mac Fraiser?" the blonde kid, who also looked a lot like Nate, but younger. "The Mac Fraiser! No way!" The blonde kid extended his hand Mac. "Tyson Logan," he said as Mac reluctantly shook. "Sorry, I know you get this a lot, but you're awesome, dude. Seriously, you-"

"Ty," said Nate in a serious tone. "Not now."

"What?" the younger Logan asked his older brother. "I was just..." Tyson trailed off upon seeing the look on Mac's face. Even this kid could see Mac was in no mood to socialize. Especially with a fan. "Sorry," he said genuinly. Mac didn't feel like talking, but he did nod at him. "I'll uh...I'll catch you guys later."

Tyson made his exit towards the elevators.

"Sorry, man," he said to Mac. "My little brother."

"He a boarder?" Mac asked quickly.

"Skier, actually," Nate answered. "He's gettin' good."

There was a silence between the two experienced boarders. Mac began to stare at the ceiling again. Nate realized that now was not the best time to try and cheer his old friend up. He decided that there will be plenty of time to feed him the usual 'there are plenty of other fish in the sea' line.

"So, maybe I should go," said Nate as he began to get up from his seat. "I'll see you tomo-"

"Nate," said Mac, who's attention did not shift from the ceiling. Nate took his seat again and began to listen. "Have you seen her?" Mac asked the older boarder. Nate didn't respond, but he knew exactly who he was talking about. "Elise," Mac reminded Nate, even though he didn't need it.

**Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, **

**but how could you go throw it all away?  
**

"Yeah," Nate answered almost reluctantly.

During the last circuit, Nate and Elise Riggs, also known as the blonde bombshell of the SSX circuit, had shared a short romance during the last few weeks of the competition. Walking in, Nate never thought he would have a relationship with someone like her. But as time went on, he the two seemed to grow close to each other. Nate actually began to believe that this relationship could really go somewhere.

As the competition came to a close, Nate proposed to continued the relationship, but Elise stated that she was not ready for serious relationship. Not to get into the story any further, Nate has reason to believe that her reasoning was a lie.

"Did you talk to her?" asked Mac, who continued to stare at the ceiling.

**In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do**

"No," Nate responded grimly. Mac's attention finally shifted from the ceiling to his fellow boarder. Now it was Nate's turn to stare at the ceiling. "Not yet," the mountain man added.

"You should, you know," Mac advised his friend.

"Yeah," Nate replied immediately. "I know."

**In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left to finish you **

(PLEASE REVIEW! take care)


End file.
